


Bring You Home

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Stories That I Hope To Continue One Day [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Don't ask me how, Gen, Gimli Tries To Find And Join His Father, Mother-Son Relationship, Orcs, Unluckily For Him He Somehow Inherited Thorin's Sense Of Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was old enough for an adventure. He would join his father. He only needed to find him, and his uncle too. But for a young Dwarf from Ered Luin, it doesn't take long for him to get into danger and then there's only one person who can find and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Home

Tonight was the night. The sky was clear, an inky black dotted with bright, cold stars. Gimli hunted under his bed, careful not to wake his amad who slept in the next room. He felt a little guilty. He had promised his father to look after his mother, but she could look after herself! His fingers closed around a satchel filled with all the things he would need; a waterskin, crackers to eat, a sleeping mat, a map and a blanket. He was ready. How hard could it be to find his kin?

He crept downstairs, quietly as could be. He had to be careful with the front door because the latch squeaked like mad if you lifted it too slowly, but clunked loudly if it was opened too quickly. He was fortunate today and it opened. He stepped outside, shivering at the cold, and quietly closed the door. He took a deep breath, the cold of the night air filling his lungs. This was it. He would rejoin them soon. Da might be surprised, but surely he would be happy to see him. He felt in his pocket for the matches he'd swiped from his grandfather's mantelpiece and, upon finding them, took the first step away from home, Thorin's song of the mountain softly echoing in his mind.


End file.
